La Nueva Integrante (Parte 4)
by NmxCuesta1504
Summary: Las verdades saldrán a flote poco a poco. ¿Corey y Carrie llegarán a ponerse celosos?, ¿Habrá algo gracioso en este episodio?, ¿Por qué sigo hablando así?, descubranlo en este capítulo de Grojband. (P.D: Estoy bien felíz porque el martes cumplo años, pero aún así subiré capítulo)


**Oly:3, por fín subo capítulo; Como saben el martes es mi cumple (Mis 16 primaveras Jajaja), y para los que no saben... se los acabo de decir Jajaja (Okno ._.) Ese día subiré la parte 5, ya la historia no está terminada y necesito tiempo.**

**Grojband: La Nueva Integrante (Parte 4)**

-¿QUEEEÉ? -Corey pone cara de "WTF!?"

-Estás enamorado de ella, y el primer paso para ayudarte es reconocer que tienes ese sentimiento. -dice _(TN).

-Tienes razón, haciéndome el loco no resolverá mis problemas, ¿Pero qué haré? -dice Corey.

-Algo muy fácil llamado "Decirle lo que sientes" -_(TN) le responde sarcásticamente.

-Soy muy tímido para decir ese tipo de cosas, tiene que ser algo original y que le llegue al corazón. -A Corey se le está ocurriendo una idea.

-Puedes cantarle una canción, es lo que mejor sabes hacer. -_(TN) lo anima.

-Creo que es una buena idea. -Corey le sonríe.

-Y para eso no necesitamos a Trina, escribiremos esa canción. -_(TN) le insinúa.

-¿Qué?, ¿Escribir una canción? -Corey entra en pánico.

-No es tán dificil, yo escribo canciones todos los días. -dice _(TN).

-Lo dices por ser tú, pero yo apesto en eso de escribir canciones. -dice Core.

-Te ayudaré a escribir una canción... -dice _(TN).

-Oh... -Corey está aliviado.

-Con la condición de que admitas que estás enamorado de Laney... -_(TN) interrumpe.

-Está bien. -dice Corey.

-Y también debes seguir mis indicaciones. -_(TN) completa su frase.

-Ok, estoy enamorado de Lanes. -Corey repite esto por varias veces hasta lograr convencerse de eso.

-Tengo que irme a mi casa, bye Corey. -_(TN) se despide.

**(El amor está en el aire)**

_(TN), en vez de ir a su casa, fue a la casa de Laney, ella la recibió temprano antes de que Lenny llegara.

-¿Trajiste la libreta? -pregunta Laney.

-Si, tenemos que escribir una canción para Corey, ¿Lenny no ha llegado?. -dice _(TN).

-No, es que te cité a ti antes, pero creo que llegará en cualquier momento. -dice Laney.

**(EXCELENTE Transición)**

En el garage de los Newmans, Carrie estaba afinando su guitarra, Kim y Konnie estaban leyendo revistas y Lenny estaba a punto de irse.

-¿Adónde vas, Lens? -pregunta Carrie.

-A la casa de una amiga. -dice Lenny.

-¿Se puede saber quién es esa amiga? -Carrie comienza a...

-Ah, es Lanes. -Lenny contesta despreocupado.

-¿Quién es Lanes? -Carrie pregunta de nuevo.

-Es Laney. -Lenny responde.

Carrie reacciona y las gemelas dejan de hacer lo que están haciendo.

-¿QUEEEÉ?, ¿Esa perdedora?. Lens, sabes perfectamente que ella es una Grojband. -Carrie se enfurece.

-Lo se, pero ya dejamos nuestras diferencias, y no es tan despreciable como tu decías. -Lenny le explica.

-¡No quiero verte con esa... PERDEDORA! -Carrie le reclama.

-¡Basta, Care!, ya pareces mi madre. -Lenny se retira.

Después de la retirada de Lenny, Carrie se acuesta en el sofá.

-¿Qué le mira a esa perdedora?, ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?, no permitiré que Lens esté pasando por la calle con otra persona que no sea yo. -Carrie se deprime.

-No se tú, pero creo que estás enamorada de Lens. -dice Kim.

Las gemelas se ríen y comienzan a gritar.

-¿Qué?, NO. -Carrie se pone roja al más no poder.

Las risas y gritos aumentan de intensidad.

-Sólo mírate, estás más roja que un tomate. -dice Konnie.

Mientras las chicas se reían, Carrie aún acostada en el sofá, tal vez por fuera estaba enojada con Lenny pero por dentro esta roja y felíz. (Ya que lo que dijeron las gemelas es cierto,** y como ella es muy terca, pues ya saben lo que sigue de eso. XD**)

Lenny va caminando hacia la casa de Laney, notó el comportamiento de Carrie y se da cuenta de que el plan está funcionando.

-¡Funciona!, ¡Carrie está celosa!, el plan sale a la perfección pero no me gusta que Care se ponga triste ni que se enoje conmigo, pero aprovecharé el momento en esta bromita, Jejeje soy un tremendo XD. -dice en su mente.

***En casa de Laney***

-Y luego le dije a mi amigo, "SON DE PERRO". -_(TN) le platica a Laney.

**TOC, TOC.**

-Ese debe ser Lens. -dice Laney.

-Yo abriré. -dice _(TN).

En eso, ella le abre la puerta a Lenny.

-Hola Lens, pasa. -dice _(TN) mientras abre la puerta y lo recibe.

-Hola chicas, ¿Trajeron libretas? -dijo Lenny.

-Obvio, si es lo más importante en este proyecto. -dice Laney.

-Ok. -Lenny hace cara de **"Poker Face"**.

-A ver Lens, ¿Ya tienes tu canción? -pregunta _(TN).

-Si, voy a cantarla ahora mismo. -dice el.

**Bruno Mars - Count on me**

**[Lenny] **

**If you ever find yourself stuck on the middle of the sea**  
**ill sail the world to find you**  
**if you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you cant see**  
**ill be the light to guide you**

**(Coro)**  
**Find out what were made of**  
**when we are called to help our friends in need**  
**you can count on me like 123**  
**ill be there**  
**and i know when i need it**  
**i can count on you like 432**  
**and youll be there**  
**cause thats what friends are suposed to do**  
**ooh yeah! oooooooh!...**

**If youre tossing and your turning and you just cant fall asleep**  
**ill sing a song beside you**  
**and if you ever forget how much you really mean to me**  
**everyday i will remind you**

**(coro)**

**Find out what were made of**  
**when we are called to help our friends in need**  
**you can count on me like 123**  
**ill be there**  
**and i know when i need it**  
**i can count on you like 432**  
**and youll be there**  
**cause thats what friends are suposed to do**  
**ooooh yeah..! ooooooh oooooh..**

**Youll always have my shoulder when you cry**  
**ill never let go, never say goodbyeee**

**you can count on me like 123**  
**ill be there**  
**and i know when i need it**  
**i can count on you like 432**  
**and youll be there**  
**cause thats what friends are suposed to do**  
**oooh yeah! ooooooh, ooooooh**

**You count on me cause i can count on youu...**

-Eso fue...HERMOSO. -dice _(TN) casi llorando.

-Ahora te toca a ti Lanes. -dice Lens.

-Ok, espero hacerlo bien. -dice Laney.

**Avril Lavigne - I Love You**

**[Laney]**

**Lala, lalalala**

**Lala, lalala**

**I like your smile**  
**I like your vibe**  
**I like your style**  
**But that's why I love you**  
**And I**  
**I like the way**  
**You're such a star**  
**But that's not why I love you**  
**Hey, do you feel**  
**Do you feel me?**  
**Do you feel what I feel too?**  
**Do you need?**  
**Do you need me? (x2)**

**(CORO)**  
**You're so beautiful**  
**But that's not why I love you**  
**I'm not sure you know**  
**That the reason I love you**  
**Is you being you**  
**Just you**  
**Yeah, the reason I love you**  
**Is all that we've been through**  
**And that's why I love you**

**Lala, lalalala**

**Lala, lalala**

**I like the way**  
**You misbehave**  
**When we get wasted**  
**But that's not why I love you**  
**And how you keep your cool**  
**When I'm complicated**  
**But that's not why I love you**  
**Hey, do you feel**  
**Do you feel me?**  
**Do you feel what I feel too?**  
**Do you need?**  
**Do you need me? (x2)**

**(CORO)**  
**You're so beautiful**  
**But that's not why I love you**  
**I'm not sure you know**  
**That the reason I love you**  
**Is you being you**  
**Just you**  
**Yeah, the reason I love you**  
**Is all that we've been through**  
**And that's why I love you**

**Oohh…**

**Even though we didn't make it through**  
**I'm always here for you**  
**Yeah..**

**(CORO)**  
**You're so beautiful**  
**But that's not why I love you**  
**I'm not sure you know**  
**That the reason I love you**  
**Is you being you**  
**Just you**  
**Yeah, the reason I love you**  
**Is all that we've been through**  
**And that's why I love you**

**Lala, lalala, Ooohh.**

**Lala, lala  
That's why I love you (x2)**

-Cantas hermoso Laney, deberías cantar más. -dice Lenny.

-Es que tengo pánico escénico, si canto con Core y con _(TN) pero yo sola nunca he cantado, me da verguenza y me paralizo. -dice Laney.

-En fin, solo faltaría la parte 3, mostrar fotos, sonidos y videos alterados. -dice (TN).

-Muero por ver la cara de Corey cuando esté celoso, nopuedo esperar, Jajaja. -dice Lanes de una forma maniaca y divertida.

-Quiero ver como los peliazules hacen pucheros, luego darles un pastel de chocolate y decirles que SON DE PERRO. -dice _(TN) aún más maniaca que Lanes.

**(Jajajaja disculpen el diálogo de _(TN), pero quería que la historia fuera más divertida y no estuvieran aburridos. Espero que lo haya logrado)**

-Jajajaja, pero no hay que decirle nada a los gemelos. -dice Lens

Cuando menos se lo esperan, aparecen, Kin , Kon, Kim y Konnie en un arbusto junto a la ventana de la casa de Laney escuchando toda la plática de Laney, _(TN) y Lenny.

**(EXCELENTE Transición)**

Corey camina hacia una tienda de regalos en busca de un obsequio sorpresa para Laney, en el otro extremo del camino Carrie hacía lo mismo. A como van caminando chocan entre sí.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Riffin? -dice Carrie.

-No, ¿Tú que haces aquí?, y por cierto no estoy haciendo nada que te importe, Beff. -dice Corey.

-Dile a tu amiga perdedora que deje de estar con mi Lens. -Carrie le reclama.

-Espera..., ¿Tu Lens?, no me hagas reir. - Corey se ríe de Carrie.

-Olvídalo Riffin. -Carrie se sonroja mucho al haber dicho "Mi Lens".

-Ok, si tu... lo dices. -dice Core.

-El punto de que le digas a esa perdedora que deje de estar con Lens. -dice Carrie.

-Tú no tienes derecho de hablarle así a mi Lanes. -Corey le grita Carrie, pero fue escuchado por todas las personas que estaban ahí.

Después de decir "Mi Lanes" miró a las personas y se tapó la boca...


End file.
